


The Guest

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, flinty/scrooge but pretty slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Vampire Hunter AU. Scrooge gets a visit from an old friend.





	The Guest

 

 

 

”Scrooge...”

Scrooge struggled up from his chair, wincing at the pain in his back. Where was his crossbow?

The old vampire hunter looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the all-too familiar voice.

”Glomgold!”

The vampire didn't show himself. Instead Scrooge could hear his laugh in the air. How had he gotten inside his home? Donald hadn't invited him, had he? He should be back soon-

”Still sleepy, old man? Jumping at shadows?”

Scrooge took a deep breath. The vampire was using telepathy.

”You're not really here.”

Scrooge sat back down in his chair. He had dozed off while waiting for his nephew to come back. But there was no immediate danger. Not that this was a good sign, for the vampire to breach the protections of his home like this... Was he getting stronger?

Scrooge decided to pretend to ignore him until he figured out what was going on. No need to jump at shadows.

”Took you long enough to realize that.”

Now that Scrooge was paying attention, it was clear the voice was in his head. He focused on his mental defenses. Not that a vampire should be able to read his mind from afar. But couldn't hurt being careful.

”You're getting old, Scroogey.”

Something flickered in the air in front of him, and soon Scrooge could see him as well as hear. He could still tell it wasn't real but the sight of the vampire in his home, in the place where he and Donald slept-

Scrooge gritted his teeth. ”What do you want?”

”How is Donald these days?” the vampire asked conversationally. ”Ready to take over the family business? Someone to look after your extensive collection of obscure mystical artefacts once you're... _gone_?”

”That's not going to happen for years!”

”Years...”

The image shifted and the form of well-dressed older gentleman the vampire was using these days was replaced with the shape of the young man barely in his twenties. His beard was short and his outfit ragged. Holy symbols and stakes hang from his belt. He looked just like back then...

The illusion gave Scrooge a sunny smile and for a fraction of a second Scrooge was taken back to that time decades ago.

”Flinty-”

”Years mean nothing. _For me_.” Fangs appeared in the illusion's mouth. ”I can wait.”

Frustrated, Scrooge pulled out a stake from inside his coat and threw it at the figure. It disappeared.

Scrooge closed his eyes, suddenly more aware of the pain in his back. Maybe he _was_ getting old.

”Aging is not a problem for me,” the disembodied voice teased. ” _Old man_. But I can help you with that-”

”You're wasting your time, _vampire_ ,” Scrooge spat out. He focused his mind in meditation, building up his mental defenses to block the voice. ”I'll never say yes. I'll never become like you.”

”You sure about that?” the voice, now more faint, asked.

Scrooge could feel the cold presence fading.

”Don't you wonder why I could talk to you at all?”

Scrooge ignored it. Almost gone.

”You _wanted_ me here-”

Scrooge emptied his mind, breaking the hold of the vampire. He was gone from his mind.. Scrooge leaned back in his chair.

The door opened.

Scrooge stood up. ”Donald!”

His nephew closed the door. ”Sorry, couldn't find anything, whatever is attacking people here was staying inside tonight.” He added pointedly: ”Where it's nice and _warm_.”

”Good job, nephew.” Scrooge almost collapsed back to his chair. ”Good job.”

Donald stopped to stare. ”Hm? Are you okay?”

”Of course I am!”

”Fine, fine.” Donald set down his bag of hunter's supplies. ”Just that whenever you start being overtly nice I'll start to worry you're planning to send me on a suicide mission again.”

”Don't be daft!” Scrooge snapped. ”It's not... Nevermind.”

He sighed. ”I have a feeling I know who is behind these disappearences. Next night, I'll join you. Don't look at me like that.”

”I wasn't! What? Looking like what? You're getting paranoid, old man.”

”I can still take care of business, Donald!”

Donald rolled his eyes. ”Fine, fine. You're still spry like a spring chicken. Just like back in Klondike when you fought off The Mooseneck Glacier monster on your own with nothing but a butter knife and a pick-axe.”

”You damn right I am!”

And when he said it out loud Scrooge could almost believe it.

 


End file.
